


Farewell

by BlueLikeNeptune



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers-centric, no warnings because warnings spoil things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeNeptune/pseuds/BlueLikeNeptune
Summary: The end of infinity passes over - when heroes face the consequences of that end, what choices are left for them to make?Fan comic set after Infinity War, Steve-centric/Tony-POV exploring the question of how far one will go to say "farewell" to an important part of Avenger history.  Avengers: Infinity War non-canon compliant; no spoilers - created December 2017.  Rating for some strong language used.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel fan comic, pen and marker on computer paper; December 2017. Credit to Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and the Walt Disney Company; Joe Simon and Jack Kirby for Captain America; Stan Lee for Iron Man; Kabam for Marvel Contest of Champions’ character Civil Warrior; Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr. for character likenesses.


End file.
